1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair-rinse liquid and, in particular, to a hair-rinse liquid with pearly luster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hair-rinse liquid functions in softening the hair to improve smooth combing, preventing electrostatic charge, rendering the hair supple and lustrous and protecting the hair surfaces. Cationic surface active agents are known to satisfy these requirements. Thus, conventional hair-rinse liquids contain, as the main component, a cationic surface active agent in addition to, such as, moisture-keeping agent, oil or fat and so on.
A hair-rinse liquid containing a cationic surface active agent as the main component is very difficult to make with a pearly luster, in order to obtain a pleasing appearance thereof. Accordingly, such a hair-rinse liquid has in most cases been offered in the market with a transparent or turbid appearance.
While there have been brought into the market products exhibiting a weak pearly luster, they are not only unsatisfactory in their pearliness but also difficult to maintain controlled manufacturing thereof, since they are prepared under complicated procedures with the use of a "pearliness-imparting agent" designated for shampoo, such as ethylene glycol distearate and the like. Moreover, hair-rinse liquids containing a cationic surface active agent as the main component have a defect of causing an irritative action upon skin.